Luke Wright
"Money, power and women, Luke wants it all. His reputation isn’t quite as dazzling as his wife’s due to his alcoholic and womanizing ways but he still somehow manages to fool the public into seeing him as the good husband." Luke is the one of the seven playable characters and the last character to play in the last chapter. He is Hannah's husband and the president of Wright Enterprise. Profile A prostitute's son, he spent his childhood roaming the streets begging or pickpocketing to avoid home. Home meant a too drunk mother and her equally drunk clients, some who would take to beating the child out of anger if he as much as looked at them wrong. That meant he was always in trouble, in one form of another. Nothing was done to correct it until, in a sober moment, his mother found out about the abuse and promised to take better care of her son. Luke was happy for a while. But his mother's bad habits led her to an early grave and left him orphaned until his biological father, a business man with no legitimate heir, sought him out. He was trained to inherit Wright Enterprise, but along the way, got mixed with illegal activities. That put the company in a bad spot after his assistant ran off with a large sum of dirty money. Bankruptcy would have been inevitable if he hadn't married Hannah. Relationships Hannah Wright Hannah is the wife of Luke. While he originally planned to marry her to save his company and then dispose of her soon after, his feelings for Hannah kept him from doing so and as the game starts, they have been together for seven years - although Luke has cheated on her during those years. Depending on the relationship status of the couple, Luke can either stay married to her and raise their kids together, get divorced or Luke can kill her after the housewarming party, unaware of her pregnancy - these are possible if Hannah herself is not possessed. Despite their less than perfect relationship, the two truly love each other, at least at the start of the game. If Hannah remains alive until Chapter 7, Luke states that he doesn't like hurting her and that he has only loved only two women in his life -- his mother Eleanor and his wife Hannah. If he does kill her, we see from his POV that he does love Hannah and feels immensely guilty for killing her. Marianne McCollough Marianne and Luke hook up at an Irish bar and depending on player choice, they can either go through with it or stop and have tea instead. Whatever the choice made, they end up meeting again when Hannah hires her for the interior designing of the mansion. Things are somewhat tense and playful between them, and depending on player choice, they can become good friends - even possible lovers if Luke and Hannah broke up/Hannah is dead or possessed. Rebecca Gales Rebecca and Luke meet at a cafe, when Rebecca decides to hit Luke with a book when she thinks Luke is going to kidnap Kylie. They are somewhat agonistic towards each other, as Rebecca dislikes his disrespect and womanizing ways, but since Kylie likes her and Kylie is Luke's godchild, they end up spending time together, although it's still tense sometimes. If their relationship becomes high enough, they'll become good friends and if Luke and Hannah are seperated/Hannah is dead or possessed, they can end up together. Johannes Schröcken Johannes is Luke's "right hand man" and is aware of Luke's true nature and criminal activities, as he is also heavily involved in them and cleaning up his messes. While Johannes does everything Luke says, he's not really happy about all of it and they're both aware of this. If Luke kills Hannah, Johannes is surprised that he would kill her and had hope that he wouldn't have done it. If Ashton came to the mansion alone (everyone else dead), Johannes and Luke torture him in the study. Ashton Frey Ashton is the one investigating Luke's criminal doings, so their relationship is very antagonistic - so much so that at the end of Ashton's and the middle of Luke's chapter has them in a gun showdown. If Ashton survives until the end, the epilogue states that Ashton is still after him, waiting until he can convict Luke of his crimes. Zachary Steele Luke and Zachary do not get along due to Luke's racism and jealousy. However, if Hannah is alive and has saved her marriage to Luke by the end of the game, he will no longer slight Zachary in respect to his friendship with Hannah. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters